Some ceiling luminaires are known from the prior art. For instance, an asymmetric luminaire, known under the trade name Adante by Philips, comprises a reflector and a light source. The reflector is a cylinder partly generated by an ellipse arc. The reflector is directed towards the ceiling. When seen from above, the light output surface is square. An adjustable shutter removes the unwanted light on the mounting wall.